bayclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Otterheart
Otterheart is a gray tom with brown tabby patches and dark green eyes. Personality Otterheart's personality type is ISTJ-a Otterheart is very analytical and smart. When one of his clanmates has a problem, he is one of the first they turn to when looking for a solution. He is very proud and self-assured. When he says something, he means it. He occasionally has trouble expressing his emotions, but is very kind when he does. He has a playful side, which is why he gave himself the name "otter". History Before The Coming Storm Otterheart (At the time Patch) was born into a family of rogues. Patch's mother was a former kittypet named Lilac, and his father was a strong rogue tom named Lynx. Patch's parents liked his sister, Bite, much more then him because she was bigger and stronger. When they were both around 10 moons, their parents died in a storm, so they went off to find they're own home. Patch thought it would be a good idea to have a den near Bite's, so that she could protect him. But he was wrong. A moon later, Bite felt like she needed more space, so she grabbed Patch, and threw him into the bay so she could have his den. When Patch was thrown in the water, he hit his head hard on a rock, and he became unconscious. Luckily, Patch floated near the hunting grounds of Bayclan, right when Warrentail was about to start his hunting day. When Warrentail spotted Patch, he rushed to get Silentsong, who just turned 100 moons old. When Warrentail told Silentsong, she dashed out of the medicine den and out to the water, not wanting to loose another cat. Due to exhaustion from using all her energy to rush out and from already healing many cats, Silentsong drowned. Warrentail was still in the medicine den, catching his breath. After a few minutes, Warrentail went back to the beach, followed by Berrypelt. He saw Patch still floating, and Silentsong nowhere to be seen. Warrentail swam out into the water, not using too much energy. He first brought Patch to shore and left him with Berrypelt, then Warrentail went back in the water. He searched for Silentsong, but he was running out of breath, so he had to go back to shore. Warrentail helped Berrypelt carry Patch to the medicine den. Warrentail told Moonstar about it. Moonstar told Warrentail to alert her when the cat awoke. Patch then awoke at sundown. Keeping his word, Warrentail padded over to Moonstar and told her that the strange tom has awoken. Moonstar went to the medicine den. Confused and scared, Patch stayed quiet until Moonstar started asking him questions. When Moonstar asked him what happened, he was afraid if he told them he was a rogue, they'd throw him back in the bay and leave him there. So, Patch told the cats that he was a loner who was thrown in the bay by a rogue. He then told them that his name was Otter, so if the word ever got out, Bite would never guess Otter is really Patch. Moonstar invited him to join the clan, so to feel safer, he accepted. He was given the name Otterpaw. His mentor was Sealsplash. A few moons later, he was given the warrior name Otterheart, for his kindness and loyalty. Bayclan doesn't know the truth yet, and Otterheart doesn't plan on telling them anytime soon. The Coming Storm Otterheart was still trying to fit in with his clan and was quietly skeptical of Sealstar. He later grew to like her, however. He was devastated when Moonstar died, as she was the one who let him into the clan. Trivia * Otterheart's story was written by @DoggeyZippy Category:Characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Males Category:BayClan Cats